Kidnapped Again
by Mystriesuntold
Summary: Took from a bath at a hotspring Kagome reveals a dragon. Idea for dragons from Yu Yu Hakusho. Don't own anything.


Kagome smiled happily, Yes, she was on some bandits shoulder like a sack, but this was the safest kind of kidnapped. They probably just took her for a bed partner and compared to the twelve other times she has been kidnapped, this was a piece of cake, they were all human.

Of course when she started humming a song the entire camp of bandits looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Onna, why are you humming, did you go bad in the head" One of the bandits asked with a tired and depressed tone.

Kagome huffed angrily "Ka-go-me, My name is Kagome, so you use it." Then was happily humming again. The bandits a little wary of the strange girl looked to the leader to confirm she was 'safe'. With his surprized expression they slowed down in their running to drop back a little father behind the strange female named 'Kagome'.

A brave one spoke up " Why are happy and not screaming?" he was wary of the now full grin on her face.

" This is the safest I have been when kidnapped" She frowned slightly and muttered under her breath about "Jewel wanting fiends" and "Be mine mentalities".

The bandits all looked appalled at the fact she called them safe. " We are going to gut you like a fish when we're done with you." one spoke gruffly.

Kagome grinned and then spoke in a cold voice "The first time I was kidnapped a demon centipede took me away from my home and tried eating me alive. The second, bandits took me to their leader which had died and was being used as a host to a puppet master crow, He killed half the bandits with his giant sword before we escaped. The third," By this time the bandits were all staring at her and she blinked and said surprized " I have been kidnapped twelve times." She paused again then looked frustrated "Nani?"

The bandits snapped from their spur and a thin man spoke " How have you always gotten out alive"

Kagome showing a little of what she hides in camp with her comrades, smirks darkly "something always bigger and badder always comes for me and kills those of you that are in the way"

A giant shake of the land drew away the tension from Kagome's last words. The earth rumbled and split so a giant red and black dragon could come through. "AAAA" all the bandits screamed and started to run away. The dragon did not chase but swallowed Kagome and the person carrying her whole. The leader screamed "run save yourselves" as he also ran. Once every one was gone the dragon shrunk with a burst, Kagome stood with the dragon wrapped around her arm. Three more appeared wrapped around her arms two on each arm. One more burst of color, and the last dragon was wrapped around her neck, a completely a white and light pink dragon.

"Thanks, jigoku-no-kanashimi (Sorrow of Hell)" Kagome spoke with a weariness not her own. Kagome pet each as she said their name,a purple and light blue was "jigoku-no-zouo (Hatred of Hell)" they were on the left arm, a pink and crimson dragon was "jigoku-no-ai (Love of Hell)",and "jigoku-no-kouyoukan (Elation of Hell) was a white and black dragon, the last two were on her right arm the one around her neck was, spoken to with reverence, the "jigoku-no-hikari (Light of Hell).

Kagome smiled as they disappeared and dropped her off a few minutes away from camp. It was almost impossible to gain the attention of more than one dragon of hell and she got five. She shaked her head with amusement and scurried back to the Inu-Tachi.

"I'm worried for Kagome" Sango spoke with apprehension.

"I'm sure, my dear, that Kagome just took a little extra time to soak" Miroku said with assurance.

"Yaa, ka-sama, wanted to be away from Inu-Baka for a while more"Shippo said with love and happiness.

"Keh.. She's pathetic Kikyo wouldn't take this lo.." Inuyasha never got to finish as the annoyed voice of the living miko broke through with a loud "SIT".

"If I'm so useless get Kikyo and add her to the group, Inuyasha" Kagome said with clear annoyance showing.

" Maybe, I will wench"

"No, because she can no longer sence the shards, am I right, Inuyasha"

Kagome smiled and said softly so that only Shippo could hear "The final battle is almost upon us, get ready my little kit."

"Keh, whatever wench" Inuyasha said getting out of the crater. The Inu-Tachi set out never knowing of the five dragons subjected to the girl's will, or the power they have.


End file.
